quackityhqfandomcom-20200214-history
Fat Carl
Fat Carl was one of the many characters QuackityHQ created for his old Toontown videos. He is a Cat from the games "Toontown Online" and "Toontown Rewritten". He was often used in tutorial videos, as the host of the tutorial. Video Appearences *'TTR Tutorials - How to take a selfie' - Fat Carl's first appearence; he explains to the audience how to take a selfie. *'TTR Tutorials - How to delay an update '- In this video, Fat Carl's appearence changes. From a dark cat, to an ugly green. In this video, he talks about how to delay a TTR update. He warns the audience to stop watching if they aren't Gangster Joey . *'How to get a Toontown Rewritten Beta Key '- In this video, Fat Carl's look changes back to his black cat look. He talks about how to get a beta key in TTR, in order to play the game. He is assisted by Gangster Joey *'How to become a Toontown HQ Officer '- In this video, Fat Carl teaches the audience how to be a HQ officer, or in his words, "hot". This is the first video where he is seen killing other toons, killing an HQ Officer and 10 other toons. *'How to be a Gangster in Toontown '- In this video, Fat Carl teaches the audience how to become a gangster by robbing a bank. In the video, he kills Banker Bob and Gangster Joey in a fight to see who is the better gangster. However, Gangster Joey also kills Fat Carl in the duel, leading to Fat Carl's first death. This video was requested by a channel called Stick-mations. *'How to play Toontown '- Fat Carl teaches the audience how to play Toontown, with an old man constantly objecting what Fat Carl says. In this video, Fat Carl says that Toontown was shut down because of how it promotes beating up businessmen. *'Toontown- Quackity sings '- Fat Carl's first video as a side character; Fat Carl helps Quackity in trying to make money by winning a singing competition. To win the money, both Quackity and Fat Carl kill a homeless man and one of the judges, Jass Hoel. *'TOONTOWN MURDER '- Fat Carl assists Quackity and the gang in an investigation after Fatity is murdered. However, Fat Carl is second to fall victim to Jesse Schell, who murders everyone at the party but Gangster Joey. His cause of death is unknown. *'A CHRISTMAS STORY Special '- Fat Carl's last appearance; Fat Carl appears at the end of the video, standing next to Quackity and the rest of the gang. After Quackity wishes everyone a "Merry Christmas", Gangster Joey crashes his plane into the gang, with the video ending with a final picture of the gang all together with Gangster Joey included. Fat Carl and the rest of Quackity's gang never appeared after this, so they are presumably dead. 'Facts' * Throughout his lifetime, Fat Carl has killed 12 toons, two human people, and has died 3 times. Two of those deaths were because of Gangster Joey. However, the third death isn't confirmed, but highly likely. *Fat Carl was originally just a minor character, who was a host in the joke tutorial videos. *Fat Carl is no longer seen in Quackity's videos, with his final appearence being on December 25th, 2015. This is the fate many of Quackity's other characters faced. Including jjkoletar, Afro Duck , Dynamite, Fatity and many of Quackity's other characters. Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 7.06.39 PM.png|Fat Carl's Former Look Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 7.13.39 PM.png|Fat Carl as a Gangster Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 7.47.13 PM.png|Gangster Joey vs Fat Carl! A battle that led to both of their deaths. Category:Deceased